THE MOVIE
by Miss Anastasia
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt, aktor hebat yang ingin membangun kembali karirnya yang telah hancur, mendapat tawaran sebuah film. Sayangnya, ia harus bekerjasama dengan produser dan sutradara yang.../"Demi dewa! Aku tak pernah berjumpa aktor sehebat dia yang bisa merubah segalanya!" Russia/Prussia/India/Germany. Thanks for the inspiration, KK Dheraj, Nayato F. Nuolla and Uttaran, LOL! RNR?
Cerita ini terinspirasi dari realita film, artis, sinetron yang pernah ada dan terjadi di tanah air. Thanks buat KK Dheraj, Nayato F. Nuella, Nazriel Irham dan Uttaran yang telah menginspirasi. Yang suka kelayapan di bioskop dan nongkrongin gosip artis pasti ngerti :v Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE MOVIE**

 **Author: Anastasia**

 **Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Pairings: Russia/Prussia (main pair), India/Prussia, Germany/Prussia, etc.**

 **Rate: T (maybe Up in next chap)**

 **Chapter 1/3 : SCRIPT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Ludwig Beilschmidt tersayang! Kau sudah terlalu jauh keluar dari karakter aslimu! Diamlah dan biarkan kakakmu tidur dengan tenang!"

Pria bernama Ludwig itu justru menarik kembali selimut yang dibentangkan sang kakak untuk menutupi tubuh putihnya. "Jika kau tak peduli waktuku yang terbuang, setidaknya pedulikan masa depanmu sendiri, Gilbert Beilschmidt yang hebat!"

Kesabaran Ludwig sudah habis, sejak celotehan panjangnya hanya dijawab gumaman porno dari sang kakak yang bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt itu. Ia tahu, kakak kandungnya itu mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan para pria berotot di alam tidurnya, tapi tak sadarkah ia dengan sebotol air mineral berisi penuh yang siap mengacaukan mimpi basahnya? Ludwig bisa saja menyiramkannya, jika tak ingat pria 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu adalah ayah sekaligus ibunya, sejak ia menjadi yatim piatu di usia 7 tahun.

"Hoah~ baiklah! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk masa depanku dan waktumu yang terbuang?" akhirnya Gilbert mendudukkan diri sambil mengucek matanya yang beriris ruby, "Apa aku harus menaikkanmu ke punggungku untuk mengantarmu ke kantor, seperti yang dulu kulakukan saat mengantarmu ke sekolah?"

Gilbert menarik tangan Ludwig untuk mendudukkannya di ranjang. Mendekatkan diri pada wajah serius sang adik, ia berujar lirih, "Kau ini sudah besar, West. Harusnya gantian aku yang menaikimu!"

Tak pelak, ucapan seduktif pria 28 tahun itu, membuat wajah Ludwig merah padam. Apalagi dengan posisi sang kakak yang sedikit mendorong tubuhnya, seolah siap untuk menaikinya. Namun jangan panggil Ludwig Beilschmidt jika tak mampu mendisiplinkan kekacauan.

"Kau hanya perlu cuci muka untuk membersihkan pikiran ngeresmu dan kemudian baca ini baik-baik!" tandas pria berambut pirang klimis itu sembari menghardik wajah sang kakak yang begitu dekat di hadapannya, dengan sebuah map merah.

Gilbert mengembalikan posisinya dengan jengah, "Huft~ kau sudah memberiku naskah ini setiap hari, selama sebulan terakhir ini West. Dan kau tahu sendiri kan? Aku tak sudi main film itu! Mana mungkin aku yang aktor hebat ini main di film yang digarap sutradara absurd macam Vanya Da itu!"

Gilbert menyeringai sinis, melanjutkan ocehannya. "Kau tahu, bulan kemarin dia meluncurkan film berjudul Pelukan Hantu Janda Sadako. Setelah sebulan sebelumnya merilis Rayuan Arwah Batsebya, sebulan ke belakang lagi ada Hantu Binal Menara Eiffel, Kuntilanak Mandi Goyang Pinggul, Rintihan Perawan Annabelle, Hantu Rhode Island Datang Bulan, Dendam Jack Riper Mupeng dan film-film absurd lain yang menyampahi bioskop. Ayolah Ludwig~ aku ini aktor hebat! Jangan jadikanku tak hebat karena main film tak hebat garapan sutradara tak hebat itu!"

Tak ada tanggapan dari Ludwig, membuat Gilbert semakin bersemangat melontarkan sumpah serapahnya terhadap sutradara yang disebut-sebut Vanya Da. "Hampir tiap bulan dia merilis film, yang menjadikannya sutradara paling produktif. Tapi lihat saja, karyanya tak jauh-jauh dari hantu mesum, perawan binal, kancut berdarah! Mein Gott! Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan Sadako menikah. Apakah dia terlalu binal? Apakah dia dihamili Batsebya yang merayunnya di Menara Eiffel? Apakah Annabelle tak menikmati malam pertamanya? Apakah rintihannya lebih seksi dari desahan Kuntilanak saat mandi goyang pinggul? Apakah penting bagiku berurusan dengan semua ini? Hah~ lebih aku tidur!"

Gilbert menghempaskan dirinya lagi di ranjang, tanpa peduli guratan serius yang tercetak di wajah tampan adiknya.

"Sudah selesai? Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin mengatakan ini," ada nada sesal dalam ucapan Ludwig, "Tapi kau harus tahu, Bruder..." hening menjedai sejenak, "Untuk setidaknya introspeksi diri..." Nampaknya Ludwig kesulitan memilih kata-kata yang cocok untuk memberi pengertian Gilbert, "Dia butuh waktu 2 hingga 3 bulan untuk menyelesaikan filmnya. Sedangkan kau, bukankah hanya semalam kau membuat film—"

Ludwig tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan Gilbert tak ingin menyulitkan adiknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bermain di film itu," ujarnya kembali mendudukkan diri. Keseriusan terpancar jelas dari matanya yang fokus menatap Ludwig, "Dan semua itu hanya demi dirimu!" diraihnya tangan sang adik dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku minta padamu, West. Jangan terpengaruh! Jauhi para wartawan itu! Jangan katakan apapun yang mengganggumu! Jangan pedulikan pengusik itu! Terutama..." Gilbert menatap Ludwig lurus dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, "Feliciana Vargas!" ada penekanan, saat mengucap nama seseorang yang tak lain putri pemilik media televisi berbahasa Italia.

Ludwig menepuk tangan sang kakak, sebelum melepasnya perlahan-lahan, "Syuting akan dimulai 4 hari lagi. Tapi hari ini ada agenda bersama tim produksi untuk konferensi pers," ujarnya membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi. Beberapa jengkal melangkah, ia berhenti hanya untuk berpesan, "Kau tak perlu menandatangani kontrak film itu, karena aku sudah menandatanganinya 2 minggu yang lalu. Tak apa kan?"

Dari ekor mata birunya, ia melihat sang kakak beranjak mendekat, diikuti tangan putih yang kemudian melingkari pinggangnya. "Milikku, milikmu juga. Aku menyayangimu, West."

Ludwig dapat merasakan helaian silver sang kakak tertunduk di bahunya yang kokoh, "Kau harus segera mandi. Konferensi pers akan dimulai setengah jam lagi."

Ketukan fantovel di lantai menandakan kepergian Ludwig. Sementara sang pemilik kamar kembali merebahkan diri di ranjang, sambil menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mandi lagi?" pertanyaan yang seharusnya mendapat jawaban, justru dibalas hempasan jaket di kepala sang penanya, "Ya ampun, demi Dewa! Parfummu tidak akan menyempurnakan syuting pertama hari ini, Ivan!"

Tersangka pelemparan jaket beraroma Calvin Klein itu hanya tersenyum, "Sudah memasuki musim dingin, tapi kota Hetalia masih dihajar suhu 40℃. Apa kau merasa nyaman dengan kurtamu, Salman?" pria bernama Ivan melirik pria berpakaian khas India dan menyamankan diri di kursi sebelahnya.

"Panasnya hari ini tidak akan lebih panas dari syuting yang akan kita jalani," pria India yang dipanggilnya Salman mengeliminasi jarak ke telinganya, "Kau tahu, hari ini kita kedatangan aktor hebat!"

Ivan hanya menyeringai tipis. Sebotol vodka nampaknya lebih menarik, dibanding topik aktor hebat yang dibisikkan sahabatnya. Tak mendapat feedback, Salman mendengus kecil.

"Francis sangat getol mempertahankannya sebagai pemeran utama The Pervert House. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang dilakukannya selama sebulan ini untuk membujuk Gilbert agar bergabung. Yang jelas, semua harus sempurna saat aktor hebat itu datang. Begitulah intruksi produser mesum itu pagi tadi," Salman menghela nafas panjang, sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan.

Pria berkulit tan eksotis itu nampaknya gerah dengan pakaiannya yang memang lebih cocok untuk pesta, dibanding syuting outdoor. "Jadi, kau pun harus segera memikirkan penampilanmu, untuk penyambutan aktor hebat itu Ivan!" dilemparnya jaket di tangannya untuk dikembalikan kepada sang pemilik, "Semua dimulai dengan mandi, karena parfum saja tidak akan cukup menolong!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi!" kata Ivan melegakan Salman.

Namun untuk sesaat saja, karena apa yang dilakukan pria berambut pirang beige itu justru membuat Salman mengurut kening, "Ya ampun! Bantu kami, dewa!" ujarnya sweatdrop, melihat Ivan menengadah untuk menerima kucuran vodka yang ia siramkan sendiri ke wajahnya.

"Aku membawanya kemana-mana untuk fungsinya yang serba guna da," ujar Ivan santai, "Dan aku tak peduli dengan pesta penyambutannya, jika hanya membuatku mati kepanasan!" menyisir rambutnya yang telah basah, turut pula pria 30 tahun itu melepaskan pakaiannya, hingga menyisakan celana jeans sebagai pertahanan terakhir. Tanpa sadar, perbuatannya tersebut terekam sepasang iris ruby yang tak bisa lepas dari tetes demi tetes alkohol yang mengalir perlahan ke tubuh shirtless dengan otot kekar dan perut sixpack.

"Wah aku baru tahu, aktor hebat suka mengintip orang mandi!" celetukan Salman membuat sosok di balik pohon bunga matahari, terperanjat.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Meski demikian, ia tetap memunculkan dirinya yang tak lain Gilbert Beilschmidt, "Jangan memfitnahku dengan tuduhan tak hebat begitu," tandasnya melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Salman tersenyum, menghampiri Gilbert yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Salman Bharawadj. Aku asisten sutradara di sini," katanya sambil mengulurkan jabat tangan. Senyum ceria merekah saat Gilbert menyambut perkenalannya, walaupun dengan gaya bossy, "Tak perlu menyebut nama, kau pasti tahu oresama ini."

"Tentu saja Gilbert. Aku sangat tahu dirimu, karena aku salah satu fansmu," Salman menyodorkan sebuah pulpen dan note kecil, yang langsung disambut Gilbert dengan coretan tanda tangannya.

"Sukriya! Kau sangat hebat Gilbert. Aktingmu bagus dan kau juga tampan," kali ini Salman mengeluarkan smartphone-nya untuk mengambil selfie bersama Gilbert yang nampaknya sedang mabuk pujian.

"Kesesesese! Aku memang tampan dan hebat. Kau beruntung bisa bertemu dan berfoto denganku," Gilbert memasang pose sekeren mungkin. Ia sengaja mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Salman agar kamera menangkap sosoknya secara penuh, sekaligus mempertegas gambaran antara seorang aktor hebat dan seorang penggemar.

Salman tersenyum lebar, memanfaatkan jarak Gilbert yang begitu dekat di sampingnya untuk meraup telinga sang aktor, "Aku menyukai aksimu dalam setiap film yang kau bintangi," pujiannya membuat seringai Gilbert semakin lebar, "Termasuk Film 33 itu!" kali ini sepasang iris ruby itu membulat sempurna, diikuti semburat merah yang menyeruak di pipi putih sang albino.

SKAK MAT!

Gilbert mati gaya.

Ini gara-gara Film 33 yang dibisikkan Salman. Yah, siapa yang tak tahu film sensasional 2 tahun lalu itu. Sebuah film yang digunakan untuk mengistilahkan 33 video panas Gilbert yang tersebar luas di internet dan telah diunduh jutaan penggemar bokep di seluruh penjuru dunia, sebagai dokumentasi terpanas abad 21. Video yang menampilkan adegan ranjang Gilbert dengan 33 pria itu pula yang menjebloskan sang aktor ke jeruji besi selama 2 tahun.

O iya! Jangan lupakan kehancuran image Gilbert sebagai pria macho dan hebat, lantaran ia berperan sebagai bottom di film itu, yang menyebabkan nilai jualnya jeblok di mata industri entertaiment, bahkan setelah ia keluar dari penjara belum lama ini. Jika dulu pemberitaan media tentang dirinya tak jauh-jauh dari film, sekarang awak media memburunya untuk daur ulang memori atas video asusila itu. Dan sungguh Gilbert ingin berteriak pada dunia, bahwa sebenarnya dialah korban pemerkosaan privasi oleh si penyebar video yang hingga kini masih misteri. Tentu ia tak akan segan-segan berteriak sekencangnya hingga membuat wartawan tuli, jika saja tak ingat memiliki adik yang baru lulus kuliah dan karirnya di salah satu Lembaga Negara sedang cemerlang.

Atas dasar perlindungan nama baik semua pihak, Gilbert menuruti saran—lebih tepatnya perintah— sang adik untuk tak bertingkah macam-macam dan kembali membangun karir. Walaupun Gilbert tak yakin, masihkah memiliki nama baik dan dapatkah karirnya dibangun melalui film comeback-nya yang ditawarkan Francis Bonnefoy selaku produser dengan sutradara Vanya Da. Dua nama yang dikenal sebagai biang kebobrokan perfilman Hetalia. Ah, Ludwig memang hanyalah pejabat negara yang tak mungkin tahu tentang semua ini. Apalagi jika Francis memasang mode parlente bin perfeksionis—yang sebenarnya mesum—tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Gilbert selain pasrah sambil merapal mantra "Demi West" yang selama ini selalu menguatkannya.

"Hei Ivan! Kemari dan berfotolah bersama kami!" teriakan Salman menyadarkan Gilbert dari lamunan, "Apa-apaan ini? Aktor hebat tidak akan berfoto dengan sembarangan orang! Apalagi yang tidak hebat!" ketusnya melepaskan diri dari Salman.

"Dia bukan oranglain!" sergah Salman, kembali menarik Gilbert, "Ivan Braginsky, sutradara di film ini. Kau akan menyimpan nomornya setelah nomorku—"

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menyimpan kontak kalian? Hei jangan menyeretku! Perbuatanmu sungguh tak hebat. Dan kenapa kau membawaku ke orang yang kelihatannya tidak hebat itu—"

"Kita satu tim. Harus saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tak kenal maka tak sayang kan?"

"Aku hanya tahu, aku berada dalam tim yang dipimpin sutradara tak hebat bernama Vanya Da!"

"Vanya Da, Ivan Braginsky, Sunny Flora, ah—Ivan kau harus jelaskan sendiri untuk mengatasi kepo aktor hebat ini. Termasuk aliasmu yang bahkan aku sendiri lupa!"

SKAK MAT!

Untuk kedua kalinya Gilbert mati gaya saat iris merahnya bertemu sepasang violet dengan jarak hanya sejengkal. Tingginya suhu kota Hetalia rupanya turut menyemburatkan rona-rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tak peduli dan tak mau peduli!" tandas Gilbert mengalihkan pandangan demi menahan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba bangkit di dalam perutnya.

"Kau tak boleh memaksa orang yang tak mau da!" seruan polos, diikuti pengacakan rambut di pucuk kepala Salman.

Gilbert melihat sendiri uluran tangan besar itu, karena Salman berdiri tepat di sampingnya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Tangan berotot kekar atau perut sixpack itukah penyebabnya? Gilbert menggeleng. Sudah sering ia melihatnya, bahkan lawan mainnya di Film 33 lebih dari itu. Terlebih, fakta bahwa orang itu adalah Vanya Da, sutradara absurd yang selama ini ia benci. Seharusnya, kupu-kupu dalam perutnya tidak semakin menggelitik, apalagi sampai memunculkan bunga-bunga pula! Mein Gott! Gilbert menggeleng keras, sebelum rangkaian imajiner yang muncul selanjutnya berbentuk hati.

"Sudah cukup aku menghabiskan waktu tak hebatku bersama kalian!" Gilbert menarik kursi dan, "Berikan skenarionya! Karena oresama ini akan mempelajarinya sebelum syuting dimulai!" menyamankan bokong, turut pula ia mengangkat satu kaki untuk diletakkan di atas kaki lainnya dengan menyilang. Benar-benar gesture oresama yang tak luput dari pengamatan sepasang violet milik sang sutradara.

"Skenario?" pertanyaan Salman menyadarkan Ivan untuk tak terpaku pada pengamatannya.

"Kami terbiasa dengan tradisi spontanitas. Dan artis-artis kami cukup kreatif untuk berdialog tanpa skenario!" jelas Salman membuat alis Gilbert bertaut. Ia menyeringai lebar.

Bagus! Salman baru saja membantunya mengembalikan rasionalitasnya. "Bagaimana bisa seorang sutradara mengarahkan para artis untuk bertindak sesukanya? Apa dia pikir syuting film sama dengan syuting stand up komedi? Apakah seperti itu leader tim kita? Baru kali ini, aku bekerjasama dengan sutradara dan leader yang benar-benar tak berkualitas!"

Gilbert membenci sutradara Vanya Da atau yang sekarang disebut-sebut Ivan Braginsky, itulah rasionalnya. Tak bisa diubah hanya dengan kupu-kupu dan bunga! Gilbert mengangkat sudut bibir, sangat yakin pada rasionalitasnya, seperti keyakinan bahwa dia hebat. Titik.

"Tapi kami tidak diarahkan untuk berbuat seenak udel!" Salman menyela. Oh rupanya ada koma yang bertujuan untuk mengubah pandangan terhadap Vanya Da. 'Jangan harap aku akan berubah!' pikir Gilbert, dengan tetap mendengarkan lawan bicara sebagai formalitas.

"Kami syuting cukup berpedoman pada sinopsis. Ini sangat efektif dan efisien bagi kami yang bekerja cepat. Juga memberi kebebasan bintang film untuk mengkreasikan dialognya sendiri. Selama ini artis kami tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Sebagai artis hebat, apa kau bermasalah dengan kreativitas?" tandas Salman menantang emosional Gilbert.

Pria India itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Gilbert yang ia yakini mulai terpengaruh kata-katanya, "Jadi, ini tak seperti yang kaupikirkan, bahwa syuting tanpa skenario seperti kehilangan arah—"

"Benarkah?" Gilbert menginterupsi, "Lalu adegan mesum dan absurd yang bertebaran di film kalian itu apa?" Gilbert tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mulai tertarik untuk mendebat Salman, "Bukan hanya tak nyambung dengan cerita, tapi adegan-adegan absurd itu mendominasi isi film. Kalian memaksa orang-orang yang membayar tiket bioskop untuk menonton kekonyolan selama 50 menit dari total 90 menit durasi film. Dan kau masih bicara esensi cerita?"

"Kalian, para artis tidak selalu tahu apa yang terjadi di balik layar. Dan jangan katakan semua film kami mesum. Produser yang bekerjasama dengan kami bukan hanya Francis," jangan panggil Salman Bharawadj jika kalah debat dengan mudah, "Ya, aku tahu syuting dengan skenario tetap terbaik. Tapi tanpa skenario pun bukan berarti buruk. Tidak semua yang diskenariokan dapat diwujudkan. Terkadang tak sesuai intonasi, terlalu panjang, terlalu naratif, tidak luwes dan berbagai kendala lain. Teori tidak selalui bisa diterapkan—"

"Tapi ini film dan kalian sineas yang harusnya bersabar dan ulet dalam menghasilkan karya yang berorientasi seni. Bukan asal jadi dan dapat uang—"

BRAK!

Sesuatu yang terhempas di meja dengan keras menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Kau tidak akan hafal dialogmu jika terlalu banyak bicara da!"

Salman dan Gilbert memperhatikan sebuah jilidan naskah di meja. Gilbert mengambilnya, membuka halaman pertama naskah bertulis "SKENARIO" itu.

"Baiklah! Kau boleh menyuruhku diam sekarang. Tapi aku pasti akan memenangkan perdebatan dengan asistenmu itu, lain kali!" Gilbert mulai menyimak skenarionya.

Salman masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Direbutnya naskah skenario itu dari tangan Gilbert yang langsung mendapat protes dari sang aktor, "Hei! Kapan aku mempelajarinya, jika kau menggangguku terus!"

Membuka halaman dengan cepat, Salman tak bisa menyembunyikan decak kagumnya melihat fakta skenario tersebut ditulis hingga tamat, "Baiklah! Kau memang harus menghafalnya dengan baik agar tak mengecewakan penulisnya yang kurasa sangat bekerja keras untuk itu!" ujarnya beranjak pergi. Ia melangkah cepat untuk mengejar Ivan yang berjalan jauh di depannya. "Kau tahu, penulis skenario itu?" tanyanya saat langkahnya sejajar.

Ivan menoleh tanpa menghentikan langkah, "Apa kau pernah mengetahui Francis membayar penulis skenario?"

Pertanyaan retoris Ivan sontak menghentikan langkah Salman, "Demi Dewa! Aku tak pernah berjumpa aktor sehebat dia yang bisa mengubah segalanya!" dan ia pun kembali melangkahkan kaki, menyusul Ivan, mempersiapkan peralatan syuting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

.

.

.

See you next chapter!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak bisa membuat film tanpa sensasi?"

.

"Jika saja dia mau berkaca, apakah akan menemukan sosok suci dalam bayangannya?"

.

"Izinkan aku berbalas budi, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini."

.

"Aku tahu, kau mungkin membenciku. Tapi kita sudah menjadi satu tim. Kuharap kau mau bekerja sama!"

.

"Apa yang kauharapkan, Gilbert? Kau berharap aku cemburu pada hubunganmu dengan artis Austria itu—"

.

"Apakah kita semua mulai tidak profesional?"

.

.

Wanna give rating and review? Click the button!


End file.
